A Darker Path
by Ikoter
Summary: All beings hold Darkness within them. Some, much more so than others. Read this fan fiction of how things could have turned out for the protagonist, Syndra, in contrast to the small background she originally has. SFW.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Part 1:**

Two old Ionian parents walked hand in hand to a memorial stone in the middle of the night. As they arrived, the two stared at the engraving. Entire years gone by have caused the stone to degrade its surface. They had not uttered a single word. Their grief was too deep.

"You have come." A ghostly voice spoke from behind them. The two turned around to meet it.

"If we agree, will you show us?" The old man spoke towards the ghostly apparition. It had a green aura around it, held a scythe in its right hand and a lantern in its left, all chained together. It was a reaper.

"Yes. Free souls value more than reaped ones." The two looked at each other for a brief moment, and then turned to the reaper.

"Show us." They were determined.

"Are you sure?" The reaper was expecting to sense some sort of hesitation and fear, yet they stood rigid in their place, courageously. The determination in their eyes…

"We are old, but we deserve to know what happened to our daughter."

"So be it. Look deeply into my lantern." It opened and welcomed their curious gaze.

The earth shook. The air was restless. The sky darkened. Thunder rained. A woman struggled to deliver new life into this world. The people were scared. The elderly prayed. A calamity? No. Nothing of the sort.

A cry finally managed to break the deathly silence. The temple held against the unnatural phenomenons, and the Starchild's blessing helped the woman greatly.

"It's… a girl." The one who held the child in his hands had announced.

"Let me see her!" The girl's mother demanded. She was brought the child, ever so happy to hear her daughter's life force gushing out through her continuous cries. Nobody seemed willing to say a single word. The air was filled with more fear than joy.

"I shall name you…"

**Part 2:**

Years passed, the girl, now a sixteen year old, walked through the yellow fields with a casket hanging around her right hand. She was gathering the prettiest flowers. The sun was up high, engulfing the plains into its powerful light.

But this didn't deter her objective. Her hair was long and yellow, managing to reach past her shoulders and onto her back, but did not reach the waists. Much like her hair, her dress bore the same color, encasing her body in a golden frame.

The girl was running across the field, taking flowers every now and then. She ran, happily enjoying it, until she stopped…

Her eyes spotted something in the distance: a flower stood out amongst the rest. It was a blue rose, but no such flower is known to exists. She was curious.

The girl approached, suspecting no evil from the tiny thing. She kneeled and reached for the flower. As she touched its body, it surprised the girl by springing spikes. She immediately pulled back from the unexpected sting.

Looking down at her finger, she determined that no blood started flowing out, yet the wound felt deep. The edge of the spike stood stuck into her finger. It began dissolving, panicking her, but the panic didn't last long and she began feeling tickled. She couldn't contain her voice and giggled, until she let lose an innocent laughter.

The tingling stopped when she realized the inevitable. The shadows in front of her proved it. The girl got up looking around, trying to catch something behind her, and eventually stumbled back down. She merely used her head and eyes to confirm, remaining still on the ground, amidst flowers.

She had wings! Bright white wings! They seemed capable enough to grant her flight. The girl was frightened at the sight of this, but also, extraordinarily happy. She had always watched pigeons and other small life forms flying above her from her room's window. They were such a sight, and she almost wished that she could be among them.

Now she could… and thus steeled herself. If this was a dream, she would have preferred it last a little bit longer. She got up and tried flapping the wings, effort wasted though. The little angel stood thinking for a moment. Her memories took her back to observing birds. Years ago, she had studied pigeons from afar, eyes pointed straight at them. Then, she remembered how they took off.

Now the girl had the chance to give it a try. She jumped and flapped the wings hard, managing to remain above ground. This astonished the little angel, which in turn, caused her to fall back down. She landed softly, but her fun was far from over.

**Part 3:**

After any number of tries and time gone by, the girl finally managed to be in the air for more than five seconds. She got the wing flap rhythm done properly, and decided it would be a good idea to take flight. She had done so, soaring ever upwards, aiming after pigeons and other birds within sight, causing them to scattered at her arrival.

"Wait!" She so innocently said, wanting nothing more than to be amidst their group.

But she hadn't realised that countless minutes of chasing after pigeons brought the girl to a severe altitude. She had to have been a few kilometers above ground. That height posed unthinkable danger to her, as she hadn't yet practiced landing. The little angel did not at all consider the current situation she was in.

"Oh no!" She suddenly panicked, causing her wings to stop flapping.

Then gravity began pulling her down. As she was falling, she became increasingly panicked because her wings refused to move. Perhaps flying for as long as she did exhausted her, or maybe the air pressure of the speed at which she was falling was preventing her wings from breaking the vertical position that they were in.

Terrified at the realization, and noticing how quickly she was approaching ground level, the thought of colliding with the earth and being splattered all over it made her faint.

She was about to die.

What a fool she'd been. She was in way over her head to have jumped the gun so brazenly. Why had she done it? Because she had wings? Because she became an angel?

She subconsciously regretted her choice.

The girl should have immediately returned to her parents and told them everything...

Then it happened.

The falling angel was caught by another. A man had reached her shortly after she'd lost consciousness. This man, who had rescued the girl, did not require physical means for flight. His methods were more refined.

Wasting not one moment, he flew up, reached for the clouds at incredible speed and surpassed them, obtaining sight of a temple floating above the ghastly bodies. Under normal circumstances, should anyone reach that high in search of this very temple, they would not be able to find it due to the multiple layers of shields and barriers protecting it.

The only way to discover this place is to have the very key to it, or to be invited in.

The man landed on its elongated peak with an impact that would have broken the legs of any human being. Thankfully, he wasn't one. Nor did the impact bend the surface of the temple to create a mini crater.

Looking down at the girl in her knocked out state, he couldn't help but notice the marvelous features of her face. She was beautiful, but that did not deter the man from doing what he next did.

He had placed the girl down and with his left hand, took a firm hold of her wings. Raising his right hand, the rescuer had in one strike cut the very things which allowed the girl to arrive so high up in the sky.

She fell forward, still unconscious, separated from her precious wings. From her back began gushing out blue blood. It was all because of the flower which sung the girl and granted her means of flight. This fact did not at all surprise her rescuer for, he knew something the girl didn't.

The man picked her up once more, this time making sure her back was upwards to prevent any blood loss.

Rushing into the pyramid like temple, he shouted: "Apothecary!"

There were quite a few onlookers there, but only one of them followed the man into the temple.

After the girl was placed on a bed inside, the apothecary appeared. For someone who was supposed to be a healer, he was dressed in fashionable black robes which hid most of his features. The only visible parts, the upper half of his head and all his arm fingers, were pale in color.

Taking out an orange sphere, the healer then used the device to quickly scan the girl's body, finishing his analysis with the sentence: "All is as planned."

"Take care of things here." The man moved out of the room to the onlookers waiting outside.

Like the apothecary, they too wore fashionable black robes. These were assassins. The absolute best among those who prowl the night, and the ones most attuned to darkness among humanity.

They were waiting for his word, all of them were curious. Yet all he had to do was a head sign. The man had signaled a silent 'yes' and they all understood that it was time.

Without even uttering a single word, be it to the man who gave the order or among themselves, the onlookers dissipated, fleeing from the temple grounds and jumping off the ledge. Everything they had done was planned centuries in advance.

Their leap was obviously not a suicidal attempt. Several seconds later, footsteps so silent not even a cat could hear, were heard by the man whom rescued the girl.

It was the apothecary. "I have done as you asked." By done as he asked, he meant sealing the girl's back wounds with the blue blood inside.

"Should my services be needed once more, do not hesitate to call upon me."

With that, the healer jumped into the vastness of the world below, without requiring so much as a glance from the other one there.

**Part 4:**

Her eyes opened slowly to be greeted not by the rays of sun, but by the darkness of the room in which she was. The girl raised her upper half, looking around. The room was spacious, with the bed in the middle of it. The bed was large and soft, the kind in which you could have the most pleasant of dreams.

Chandeliers were lid by a flame bearing a purplish color. The girl moved her left hand to feel her back. The lack of any protrusions saddened her greatly; the discovery that she could no longer be an angel left its scar on her.

Quickly remembering the important: 'Where am I?', the girl got out of the bed in which she was and proceeded outside the dark room. The door opened easily without making any creaking noises. She noticed that she was at the second level of a building. She wasn't sure, but it looked like a temple made of some kind of rock or metal.

The girl moved downstairs to the large open area. In the middle was a black couch with a glass table in front of it. It was as if that table and couch were there just so that whoever sits down can enjoy the look towards the sun.

The entrance to the temple was big, and it had an elongated peak that you could walk onto. The temple wasn't very wide, so she made her way in front of that couch and glass table set, without realizing who was sitting down.

The big statue of a woman decorated the side of the stairs which she just crossed. Whoever that woman was, the girl couldn't tell. Even so she hadn't noticed 'him'. And he wasn't even trying to hide. The girl continued her way outside the temple, and into open space. She looked down at the floor, her crystal clear reflection slightly blackened by the material used to construct said temple.

Looking to the world below, the drop was great. She couldn't leave there without her wings, or without help. So, he raised himself from the couch and stepped forward. The sound of his footsteps scared her, as she turned to face him while taking two steps backward.

"Hello." The man's voice was tough and intimidating. He raised both his hands horizontally and said: "Welcome!"

She stepped back even more. "Wh-Wh-Where am I?"

"Where you belong." He took more steps forward and she stepped back even further.

"D-Don't come close!" He stopped as she reached the end of that corridor. "D-D-Don't get any closer, or I-Il jump!" She was scared. She was very, very scared.

"There is a barrier in place here. You can't get far even if you jump." He took a step forward. She started trembling. "If you wish to jump, please do so. I will be there to catch you as many times as necessary."

In some weird way, his voice was inspiring. He took two more steps forward, and she was now panicking. "It is my duty after all."

"Don't come any closer!" The girl crouched herself into that corner, covering her head with her hands in a pitiful state. He noticed her great fear and thus, chose another way.

She stayed like that for a moment, until she heard his footsteps once again. She raised her buried head and looked up. The man from before was slowly returning to the temple with both hands into his pockets. He then raised his right hand and waved it, especially so that she sees it.

It was a motion which indicated that she was being sent away. He entered the temple, and exited her line of sight.

**Part 5:**

She got up from her scared, kneeling stance. That man peeked her curiosity. He hadn't laid a finger on her, and he said he would protect her. So what does he want from her? She took steps forward, slowly building trust out of curiosity.

The girl approached, arriving directly in front of the temple. She touched the edge to the right and peeked her head over the corner. She saw that a bar was there and strangely enough, a plate with rice on it was there too. Her stomach growled out of relish.

That rice plate smelled really good... It had condiments within it that produced a pleasant odor. She couldn't contain herself and took a seat in front of the food. She would have just gobbled it all down her throat, were it not for the fact that she was unsure for whom this food had been prepared. It would be rude to eat another's meal.

"Go ahead." His voice came from the couch. She looked at him once, before savagely devouring the food.

He stood there relaxed as she ate. Her previous injuries could not be a problem anymore, because their apothecary was the best there is. He could bring a human back to life even from the brink of death. He was legendary in the ranks of medicine and treatment, and their association made him even better at it.

In no time at all, the rice plate was emptied and she felt full. Her hunger had subsided. The man made his way across the temple. It was so silent that she hadn't even felt his presence until the moment he entered the bartender post.

"Umm, thank you for the food." Despite all this, she was still shy and weary of his intimidating figure.

"Do you want something to drink?" He took orange juice and placed it on the bar desk. She was hesitant for a second, simply looking at the glass. But nonetheless she fell for this old trick and drank.

The drink contained nothing but oranges in it.

"Will you tell me your name?" She noticed how he took care of her despite the lack of knowledge as to what his actual name is.

"You may call me Jacky. That is the name 'She' gave me." He pointed towards the big statue behind the couch, to show what he meant. The girl looked at it to see what he meant.

After returning her gaze, she spoke: "Can I ask you a few things, mister Jacky?"

"Go ahead."

"What is this place?" He took a seat behind the counter.

"It is the Temple of Darkness." He noticed how her face went pale. She was beginning to feel scared again. "Is something in the matter?"

She nodded. Her expression looked like it wouldn't speak a word.

"Well, not that its concern worthy." He paid her stunned expression no mind. Obviously, she was spooked by her parents into being a good child with stories of this evil Temple of Darkness. He would have to make something obvious.

"Just because you heard awful rumors about this place, doesn't mean it's as you were told."

Even so she still wasn't convinced. She stayed in her seat, unmoved, frightened and pale. Right now she was most vulnerable.

"So, what did you hear about this place?" Her mind was racing with numerous scenarios where he either killed, made her suffer, or put her through terrible nightmares.

Jacky slammed his fist into the bar desk, making her fall off the chair and unto her butt. She was disturbed by it for a moment, but managed to look up at him, as he was now in front of her. He extended a hand.

"Come, I will show you that all those awful rumors about this place are just rumors." With that he was awaiting for her to grasp his hand. She hesitated, but took it in the end, as she had no other visible choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Part 1:**

The girl got up on her feet, realizing that she still hasn't given her name.

"Umm, you know, I haven't said my name yet, so…"

"I know it." She once more stood there stunned. "It's Syndra."

"Umm, no it's..."

"Syndra." He interrupted her again. "It is best you leave your past behind."

Why? Why was he giving her a name?

"It is the name 'She' has given you." Once again he pointed at the big statue behind the couch. Syndra had become irritated now about this mysterious lady, so she shouted:

"Who is she?!" While this grabbed Jacky's attention, he was not caught off guard by it.

"It's no surprise that you've never heard of the Mother of Darkness."

"The… Mother of Darkness?"

"She had been kept hidden from the humans down below for a good reason." He walked closer to the statue, looking up at it.

"Just, who is she?" Syndra asked one more time. Jacky lowered his head, then turned it around and looked at the young girl.

"Take a better look." Jacky handed her something, which Syndra took. She noticed it was a mirror.

"I don't get it. What's with…" Now she was completely stunned. Not only had her hair change color into that of silver, but her face resembled very closely that of the statues's.

The only visible difference would be that Syndra was a teenager. The statue was clearly that of a mature woman. She took a step back, then broke her stance and ran left at the edge, where she stopped.

"I have to leave here!"

"Impossible." Jacky held no mercy in his voice when he said that. The word was so cruel for her hearing.

"But I must go! M-My parents will be looking for me! I, I need to go to bed soon."

"If it's a bed you want, there's one on the second floor." But there was no saying what he would do to her while she was asleep.

She had made up her mind. The sun was setting, and she had no regrets. She allowed herself to fall forward from that edge. Except that her hand was caught before her feet left the temple ground.

"There is no leaving here." She yanked her hand loose of Jacky's grasp and continued her fall. He stood there watching, their eyes locked. The next instant, Jacky had caught her in his arms, standing in midair without any sort of support.

"Didn't I tell you I'd catch if you fell? I swore I'd protect you." But she had long fainted.

**Part 2:**

Syndra woke up, for she wasn't tired at all. Noticing that she is back in the bedroom, curiosity and frustration overwhelmed her. The kind of situation she was in… trapped in the middle of nowhere… with someone to look after her and keep her locked up there.

She was in a truly twisted situation. On one side, she was kidnapped from her parents, with no possibility of escape. On the other side, she was in a dream place, a temple floating above clouds, with a possible magical guardian. She was like a princess in a very mysterious world.

Both of these situations were the reality and it was the reason for her frustration. Yet Syndra couldn't bring herself to move out of bed. She had drawn her feet closer and buried her face in between her chest and legs. Syndra surrounded herself with her arms, making it for a small cube of sorrow.

"Why am I here?" The girl whispered to herself.

"To fulfill an ancient role." She hadn't bothered to look up at him. Jacky was standing in the door way, leaning on its side and looking at Syndra.

There was a large pause in their dialogue, but they resumed it.

"Why do you bother, with all of this?" That was her question for him.

"Whats the point in living if you're going to die someday?" This was a question she could not possibly give an answer to. Or at least not yet.

"Why? Why am I being kept here? I'm just a prisoner."

"Hmm, probably. But aren't all mortals prisoners of life?" She raised her head partially and looked at Jacky. She could see him clearly now. He was a man with black hair and navy blue clothes. He wore a very thin shirt, cut straight in the middle, exposing his worked abdomen and chest. His shirt had its arms ripped at half length, stopping narrowly where his elbow would be.

He didn't have any decency to hide the fact that these clothes were ripped. And his pants too. At half length, stopping where his knees would be. His shoes of choice seemed to be only a pair of sandals, that he always wore. He was a three piece man in terms of clothes.

"Do you want to be amazed?" She had raised her head entirely, and moved her feet out of bed, partially accepting her inescapable fate. "I will take that as a yes. Come with me." He moved out of the door way and she followed.

He had taken her down to the first floor once again, and stood there, prepared to open a door.

"Are you ready?" Syndra only nodded in response, causing Jacky to begin pulling open the hidden door left of the bar. They were greeted by a bright light, coming from within. "Have a look." She approached.

When she looked, she had nearly jaw-dropped, even covering her mouth with both her hands so as not to raise her voice in awe. The room she was looking at was filled with never ending lines of fine clothes in a massive expanse of white. The kind that only the wealthiest noblewomen would wear these days. It made her farm dress look like garbage.

"Go and pick whatever you like." She went to check each piece out, while still being completely and utterly amazed about this rooms never ending length. There was no outline to be found as a border.

Though, outline or no, Syndra was having a terrible time at choosing something. In her eyes, everything looked the same in terms of money expenses and everything was completely different in terms of looks, thus, making her unable to choose one and stick with it. At that moment she was very indecisive.

She wanted both this and that, but then she would put it back in its place like she had chosen something different all along. So Jacky stepped in.

"Come here a second." She heard his voice and placed back the clothes she held in her hand. "I see you are having difficulties choosing, so I have picked something for you."

The outfit he had chosen for her was astonishing, like everything else in that room.

"This is the outfit of the Mother of Darkness." An outfit like that had to have been old.

"When did she wear this?"

"Thousands of years ago." The date striked Syndra like a boulder. She could understand that the Mother of Darkness may have lived and died thousands of years ago, but could the outfit have survived this long?

Under proper treatment and in the right environment, it may have.

"The last time she wore it, it was seventeen years ago." That had done it. Syndra was now standing still like a statue. She was completely and utterly defeated.

This Mother of Darkness had lived for thousands of years and wore this outfit for thousands of years as well? And what's worse she had died right before Syndra was born?

"Sh-She lived that long?"

"Yes. Now it is your turn." Jacky said whilst forwarding the clothes to the next in line to wear them.

She had gone upstairs, in her room and dressed.

**Part 3:**

It took Syndra a while to figure out where everything went in place, but she managed nonetheless. When the girl was done, she came down to the first floor.

"H-How do I look?" She was timid.

Syndra was wearing an outfit made of purplish and black colors. On her head was a strange helmet which had two long spikes, beginning at her forehead and extending all the way to the back, gaining a curved shape. Below the horns, were two wings, dark and made of metal, similar to the horns and helmet. Her hair was knitted into one long pony tail. To her big surprise, this helmet didn't weight anything at all.

Her chest piece was a one of a kind, covering her now visible voluptuous breasts and abdomen, but revealing her sides and waists. She had long gloves that almost reached up to her shoulders without touching them. Her shoulders too had metallic protection which seemed to weigh nothing at all, and her gloves were fingerless. Her fingers were all covered by sharp metallic ends, making her hands look similar to claws.

Beneath her waists, she wore a mini skirt, with two long pieces of cloth, that looked like wings of darkness, hanging from the sides. Her feet were covered by long sleeves that came all the way up close to the skirt, once again, without connecting to it. These were the strangest kinds of clothes she ever wore.

"Astonishing." He did his best not to scare or intimidate her even more. "You look just like the Mother of Darkness in that outfit." He gave her a hand mirror.

"Is this, how she looked like?" She was staring in the mirror.

"Yes." He took a seat at the bar. "I think it's time you found out why you are here."

Syndra nodded, giving a curious look, taking a seat on the couch and placing the mirror close by.

"We should start at the beginning." He paused to formulate. "The Mother of Darkness." This Made Syndra ponder the idea of, 'if the Mother birthed darkness the same way a simple woman birth's a child'.

"I do not know entirely for how long she has been in existence. Its possible she exists since the beginning of the Universe." Syndra froze.

The Mother of Darkness was alive since the beginning of the Universe?!

"But she was sick of it. The Mother had on numerous occasions witnessed mortals and grew fond of them. She wished to be rid of her godly power, and be born among the weak and insignificant ants that live on this planet."

Syndra swallowed, inquiring as to how someone like the Mother of Darkness could achieve such a feat. It should be easy for her, right?

"Such a feat was not an easy task. For that, she created me. The Mother required one who could end immortality, and establish mortality. I was the one who fulfilled her wish."

"Y-You... killed her?"

"Please don't say it like that. Like darkness, She was my mother too." From the tuned down volume of the voice, Syndra understood how Jacky felt. But she was nonetheless very surprised.

If what Jacky said was true, he had ended the life of what could possibly be a deity.

"As she wished, I helped the Mother of Darkness to be born amidst mortals, as a normal human. The life She now leads is hardly of my choosing."

"S-She is alive? Right now?"

"Yes. And no, she does not wish to return to being the ruler of all darkness."

"B-But... She is alive, right now! Is she not aware of who she was?"

"No. She chose to forget. And I chose to respect that wish. Syndra. You! Shall be the next monarch of darkness, the Dark Mistress!" As he said that, it seemed as if all the shadows in the temple had sprung to life for an instant, to applaud her sudden ascension.

"Me?" Was this why she was there? "But I don't have any power! I'm just a girl."

Jacky raised a finger and pointed close to her. "Are you?" She looked to see a mirror, floating with a darkish aura around it.

Syndra jumped from her seat and took a step back.

"Are you afraid?" She nodded. "Don't be."

She stretched her right hand and took hold of the mirror. Its darkish glow faded.

"There is no reason to fear power. Power is just a tool one uses in order to achieve his goals. Just because some used darkness in the past to harm others, does not mean it is evil." She looked at him. "Only ones actions are determined as either good or evil."

Jacky extended his hand and showed the corridor that lead outside the temple. She looked, and saw a white pigeon, dead. She rushed at it and kneeled close by, picking it up. Her favorite kind of bird was now breathless in the palm of her hands. Jacky followed her at his own pace.

"There is no evil within dark." She had discarded his words so easily. With eyes closed and a tear pouring from her cheek, had she been dressed in white that moment, she would have looked just like a saint. He placed his hand upon her shoulder pad. "And darkness has much power."

Power coursed through her arms and entered the pigeon. After a small wave of colors, she opened her eyes to the living being in her hands that now stood up. It looked at her for a brief moment, then began flapping its wings and taking flight.

"The moment you were born, the sky was darkened, the wind was unsettled and the people were afraid. That was when the Mother of Darkness had perished and reborn anew." She looked up at him. "She had gifted you far more than you and I both could possibly understand. But I think you will learn of it all, with time. And if you will allow me, I can show you the way."

She mustered her strength and stood up. "Show me."

**Part 4:**

They were standing in the elongated corridor, with Syndra paying close attention to Jacky. Using telekinesis, he brought the mirror flying into his hand, before allowing darkness to envelop it and have the mirror float in mid-air.

"You must start by accepting that you are more than what you seem to be. Darkness is your ally. It is part of you." She closed her eyes and focused. She had her hands pointed at the mirror, trying her best to make it levitate or have any kind of control over it.

"Use your mind. Picture it all in your mind's eye." It looked like she struggled a bit more, yet it still had no effect. Jacky circled around her slowly, until he reached her back.

Out of nowhere, he took out a pendant. A silver medallion in the shape of an empty circle with wings. Placing the pendant around her neck and tying it at the back caught the young girl's attention.

Syndra had opened her eyes when she realized that Jacky is doing something. She looked a little lower, noticing the medallion.

"This is a gift for the Dark Mistress. Accept it and accept darkness." Syndra reached it with her left hand and brought it a little closer to her face in a manner of… embracing it.

Returning to her training, with a mere hand, the 'Dark Mistress' caused the levitating mirror to come closer and into her grasp once more.

"Good." She then returned the mirror to Jacky.

"With this medallion, your learning potential is completely unlocked." He gathered dark energy in his right hand and summoned three orbs from it. "Now… try and do the same thing."

**Part 5:**

Several days of continuous practice had given Syndra a major amount of control over her power. She could do nearly anything her mind could imagine. The Dark Mistress could pull or push object with relative ease, and have them fly by without a problem.

She even gained complete control over the manipulating of darkness itself into distinct objects or shapes, and had learned how to give that darkness purpose.

A surprising factor was that darkness did not require a source of light for the shadow itself to be cast. Syndra could very well summon it out of nowhere. During night, when there was no sign of the sun of of a light source, she could summon shadows and know exactly where and in which form they were, dispite the complete and utter lack of color.

Except that now it was time for a different challenge.

"Syndra, come."

"Yes?" She came down from her room, to the couch, where Jacky was.

"For a few days, you will be preoccupied with this." He handed her a book, the kind she hadn't seen before. Opening it revealed that she was unable to read any of the contents within. "This is a special book the Mother of Darkness made as a guide. In the days to come, you will be able to read through it."

"What is this book about, again?"

"It mainly tells you of what you're capable of."

"So it's like another teacher. Then, what are you here for?"

"I don't like that attitude of yours." He displayed a fearsome aura and she took a step back, placing the book in front of her face and pretending to hide behind it. "But nonetheless, I must put up with it." She revealed herself from behind her hideout.

There was peace between them once more.

"Listen, there are things I can teach you and other things that only the Mother of Darkness can. This book contains her knowledge from before she carried on."

"Just a question but… since you were created by the Mother of Darkness... haven't you also lived a long life?"

He sighed, thinking carefully what to say next. He knows that youngsters these days might take it the wrong way. She asked him this question because he looked like a man who reached the age of thirty or something. And if he had lived hundreds, maybe thousands of years, shouldn't he have been older?

"Age does not matter. I haven't lived as long as the Mother. I was created near her final century of existance." Syndra hadn't completely understood that sentence. But she realized that deepening this conversation might cause her to learn things she would not like to know.

So she took a seat on the couch, trying to find passages of text in that book that she might understand. Jacky went to the bar and took out a metallic container. He poured into a glass some sort of blue concoction.

"Here, drink this." She raised her head and looked at what Jacky held in his hand. The substance in the glass didn't look attractive at all.

"What is it?"

"It is a special potion our apothecary created at the Mother's request, in order to help you decipher that book."

"Did the Mother know and prepare everything I would need in order to succeed her?"

"Yes. Everything has been prepared prematurely."

"You said some days ago… that I inherited her power?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because the Universe itself required someone to rule over dark's domain. Someone who will not allow darkness to envelop all that is."

Silence settled. Jacky knew that they would arrive at this point someday. But he didn't expect it so soon.

"Do not allow Light to fade! The Universe will collapse shortly after, if you permit it to."

"This is why I was separated from my parents?"

"That is correct."

Syndra took the glass of blue substance only because she hoped it would rid her of the knowledge she had just learned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Part 1:**

More days had passed. Syndra had become completely capable of reading the book. She had accomplished in a few days what others would need years, if not decades to complete. She read the Black Book. This book contained great knowledge over dark. It explained the most complex and unstable black spells one could cast. But this was just the beginning.

"Watch carefully." In Jacky's hand gathered dark energy, which he pushed forward, causing a large orb of darkness to combust violently at the chosen spot.

This spells was used to directly damage a group of opponents in front of the caster, but it had not even scratched the temple's surface.

"Now you do the same thing." Syndra stepped forward, repeating the same arm movement as Jacky and imagining the sphere. All this caused the dark sphere to appear at the appointed location, with even more power than Jacky's sphere.

"Hmpf. This was easy." Weeks ago she learned how to summon orbs around her. Now she had instantly assimilated the way to use them in battle. "It looks like I have more force than you."

Jacky was irritated about her point. To put it simply, he hated having to state the obvious.

"But of course you do! What kind of fool doesn't realize, that after inheriting the Mother of Darkness's power, they would be superior to everyone else in the Universe?!"

Syndra backed away a step, feeling somewhat guilty, and made a fool of. But nonetheless she realized that he is right, and didn't argue.

After calming himself a bit, Jacky continued: "Truth be told, I'm not much of a spell caster myself." Syndra now understood why, even though he was her teacher, his powers are inferior. He was only there to show her the proper way to master these abilities.

Jacky's true skill lied elsewhere. But she still asked childishly:

"So… you prefer fighting with a sword and shield, in shiny armor like a knight, to protect the princess?"

Jacky threw her a surprised look. His face also displayed confusion.

"No, I would much rather rip the enemy apart with my bare hands, savagely."

"Eh?"

"Crush their skull, pull their spine out. Break their body in many tiny pieces."

The fact that Jacky was grinning as he explained gave Syndra the intention to flee. Just what kind of man, or... being, did the Mother of Darkness leave in charge of Syndra?

She backed away, losing a certain amount of trust and raising her shaking arms in a manner of protecting herself from physical attacks.

**Part 2:**

Syndra stood absorbed in thought. She was lined up on her soft bed, trying to give that life some purpose. One hand was placed under her head but above the pillow, supporting her. The other was raised up high, trying to grasp something which wasn't there. With her power, she made a dark butterfly appear, circling around her hand, giving her eyes a show.

"What am I going to do… I'm trapped in a place with no escape. I want to see my parents…"

An idea popped into her head. The butterfly disappeared. She went down to the main room. Jacky was sitting on the couch, relaxed, with a drink in hand. He had a book in the other with numerous drawings across its pages.

"Hei…" He looked at her approaching, but didn't feel like giving a reply. "I was wondering, is there a way for me to leave this temple?"

"Only if you feel like killing yourself. However, I will stop that from happening."

"Not like that… I wish, I only wish to see my parents… if only for a brief moment… please, is there a way?" This was some nice behavior on her side he noted. This girl was being sincere and asking for something that would make him more of a fiend to refuse. A monster, he already was.

Jacky placed his drink on the glass table. He turned the book at the last page, without giving Syndra signs that she is even being heard. She felt ignored. But then Jacky rose up and faced her.

"There is one way."

"Please…"

"But, there are conditions. And possible consequences."

Now she paid more attention, carefully weighing her words.

"If you want to see your parents, you will have to entrust your fate to me."

She clutched the pendant at her chest. Syndra especially liked that medallion, because it was the only piece of her clothes which wasn't completely darkened.

"Okay." This time her words were soft and they displayed courage. Jacky showed her the last pages of the book he was reading.

"Place your hand upon this circle." She did as such.

In an instant, Syndra felt disconnected and her body fell forward without her. Jacky caught it and placed it gently on the couch.

She hadn't said anything, only stood shocked and looked.

"Right now you are a soul. What the book did was to separate the connection between the physical world and the spiritual one. You can't be heard or seen, and nor can you interact with the living world."

Jacky took the book and looked at the circle Syndra touched. It now clearly showed someone's palm on its surface, painted with ink. A sign that the spell was being utilized correctly.

"You have at most a day before you are sucked back into your body. Until then you are free to roam around, like a ghost." Jacky placed himself on the couch and continued his examination of that book.

Syndra looked back, at the corridor.

**Part 3:**

Her mind was thinking of how to leave the temple. Even in spirit form, how would she reach ground level from that altitude? No logical way showed itself. So Syndra stood, weighing her options so to speak.

Jacky didn't seem to be worried or anything. He was just sitting on the couch, reading whatever was in that book, with her body nearby. His face held no expression. Rarely did it ever show.

So Syndra stood, weighing her options… Her mind raced back to her early days of life, when she was only four years old. Her mother used to take her walking along the fields of flowers she liked so much. They would stroll till she ran out of all that excess energy all youngsters have.

The warm winds around would keep her company, and the flowers would relay the rays of the sun upon her beautiful face, making it look even prettier.

Her mind was full of these pleasant thoughts. She heard the whistle of the wind blowing, and opened her eyes. The lush yellow fields of flowers and sun stood before her. Syndra almost couldn't believe her eyes, so she scanned the area longer. After coming back to her senses, the Dark Mistress rushed ahead on foot.

The path she took led her to the one place she was so eager to see. Her home, now, in sight. She stood in front of the door…

Her hand reached the lever, yet passed right through it. Syndra pulled back from the realisation of the collision less touch. Her hand strode forward once more, passing through the door like it was never there. She then mustered her strength and entered the house.

A surge of happiness took hold of Syndra as she called out in a loud voice that she has returned, only for it to lead in misery and suffering when realising that she cannot interact with the physical world.

The Dark Mistress pressed onwards, through the hallway and into the living room. Her parents weren't in sight. The only place left to check was upstairs, of which she slowly climbed. The door leading into her room was open, allowing Syndra to peek in.

Her parents were there, sitting down and praying to the statue of something they considered divinity. She approached curiously, hHer heart racing. Syndra extended her arms, to try and touch the shoulders of her parents. Only to be reminded once again of the impossibility of such an act.

She backed away from the realization, now feeling uncomfortable and sad. But Syndra approached once more. She kneeled close to her parents and wrapped one arm around the mother, and one arm around the father, while bringing herself close in an embrace.

Even if she couldn't touch them, she stood in that position, unmoved, for a few minutes as she mourned. "I've missed you." Those were the only words she could muster, for her heart was weighed down by sorrow and grief. She was only human, after all.

When she was about to leave her room, and her sorrow, she turned to look at her parents.

"Goodbye." Her face contained only happiness in that moment. Anyone who looked upon her then would not be able to say a single word. They would only be able to gawk in awe. It was that caliber of happiness that swelled within her.

**Part 4:**

Syndra walked right through the crowds of people, not one passerby capable of noticing the Dark Mistress, her gaze pointed at the ground. Syndra continued to walk until she had reached a statue, of which she vaguely held any memory or knowledge of.

Still, she looked up at the warrior portrayed in that stone carving. By what the stone tablet at its base suggested, this warrior died a dramatic death in service to the Ionian people, protecting them against a calamity.

What this meant however, she did not know. But then she felt a sinister presence nearby. Her head turned right, to look at a man who also gazed upon her, or through her. Being nothing more than a spirit, she could not be seen.

This man was more amazed than a fisherman who had just seen the beauty of a singing mermaid. His hair had short to medium length, much of it being kittled into tails which were kept together at the end by what appeared to be meat hooks. He had a chain around his neck and he was primarily dressed in a long black coat, giving him the appearance of a baron.

Nonetheless, she didn't mind him, for none could gaze upon her in that moment, the girl believed. She had continued her stroll through the streets of the Palacidium, guided by nothing but her childhood footsteps.

This was a rare opportunity for her: Syndra had been allowed to visit the world beneath the clouds. Yet she couldn't seem to be happy about it. The Dark Mistress was wandering about with no direction, and no purpose.

If only there was someone with her… someone she could be with, like, a lover or something. Her mind raced back up above the clouds, to the temple. The only one there at that moment was that inhuman creature called Jacky. Just what is he?

Before noticing, the sun had set and the sky had darkened, allowing night to settle in. It would not be long now and the spell would begin absorbing the girl back into her body.

Syndra arrived at a cliff side that she so enjoyed staying at in her youthful days. The only thing there was a grown up tree, and the long drop into the vast ocean before her. Being this close to the sea meant that she was not in the Ionian capital, the Palacidium, anymore.

There was a chill in the air as it became colder. The wind started its run back and forth endlessly. Throughout the night, footsteps were heard. Perhaps someone else also came to this cliff and spent their time alone.

Syndra turned her head around, just out of curiosity, only to see the same man she saw earlier that day in the capital. The white haired baron and his hooky hair, who once again was looking in the general direction Syndra was in.

It could have been just another coincidence, since she is a ghost that nobody could see. She had gotten up, and faced that man, taking one step forward.

"Are you lonely too?" Syndra had said to him, without expecting as much as a reply.

"So, so lonely…" The man spoke while removing his hands from his pockets, and revealing a chained scythe in his right hand, and a box in his left. He quickly switched shape, glowing a more greenish colour.

Syndra shielded her eyes from the over excess of light emanating from him. The man he was once had vanished. He was now a creature of neither death nor life. Its face had changed to that of an incomplete skull, which had three chain tails extending from it. All the chain tails ended in hooks.

His outfit had changed to match his figure, glowing a black and green combination as his hands were completely encased in a bright colour. Or rather, he had glowing green gauntlets. The same could be said about his boots. The box in his right hand extended and grew into a lantern, a small but infinite prison that connected to the scythe's chain.

Syndra now backed away a step.

"Y-Y-Y-You can see me?"

"But of course foolish human. You can't hide from a reaper's sight." That thing was a reaper of souls?

Syndra pushed her arms forward, to conjure her darkish powers. But none of them surfaced. She was left powerless at a time of great need.

The reaper took a stepped forward and threw its scythe at her, clearly cutting through her left hand and biting into her chest. The scythe began sucking her in, thus she had to quickly get away from it.

She took several steps back, in hopes of falling from the cliff. Being a spirit she would survive, and the reaper might not follow her down there. He grabbed the chain with both his hands, pulling it, strengthening the thought that the reaper can't jump into the ocean.

She resisted, her willpower strong enough, the scythe left her body. Now, with one arm missing and half her chest gone, she rushed in the drop. And she had made it…

**Part 5:**

All was at peace and quiet in the temple. The sun had left the skies for quite some time now as Jacky finished reading his book. Placing it down on the glass table, he looked to the sleeping beauty next to him.

She was still unmoved since the moment he placed her there.

Arriving closer to her, Jacky allowed his forehead o touch her's, in a relaxing manner. Bringing his right hand on top of her left, the image formed truly looked like two lovers, resting.

If Syndra would wake up in that moment, what would she say about this? Would she be shy and silently accept it? Or would she be mad and slap him away?

Jacky opened his eyes, reminded about the fact that his glass of wine needed a refill. He stood up and went to the bar, seeking a new bottle. In the meantime, the sleeping beauty managed to move her head slowly, as if lacking most of the energy normally used for such actions.

"Good morning, though, it's already night." Jacky was being sarcastic. He wasn't sure she had seen what he did earlier and wanted to provoke an answer from her. Yet she barely opened her eyes, and her head movements were slow. She could also barely speak.

"I-I'm back… at the temple?"

"Yes, where all is good and splendid just like before you left."

"Good… good…" This reply made Jacky stop pouring wine into his glass. Something was off...

Why hasn't Syndra gotten up yet? Has the spell drained her of her stamina?

Jacky put the wine bottle down and approached the Dark Mistress. He came close, placing one hand behind her back and one beneath her legs, to raise her into his arms like a princess.

"Come, you deserve some rest." He climbed up the stairs and placed the girl down on her warm, soft bed. He removed her helmet and raised the blanket, gently covering her with it.

Jacky stood there a moment, looking at her sleeping face. It was not like when she was under the influence of that spell, where she just displayed the expression of a soulless body or puppet. She was now happy and relaxed, very joyful about finally being able to rest well.

But that was not all. In that moment, her face held despair and hope, something that Jacky could clearly see. Thus, he knew something happened.

He bent his knees down and got closer. Taking hold of the medallion around her neck, the pendant released dark energy which headed straight for Jacky's forehead, telling him everything over the course of a minute.

After it was done, Jacky placed the talisman back down and rose up. Lifting his hands and holding them above the girl, Jacky casted a spell on Syndra, encasing the Dark Mistress in a protective barrier.

He proceeded outside to the peak of the temple. Looking down at the drop, Jacky leaned forward so that the abyss could take him...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Part 1:**

The reaper stood still. He gazed at the lantern with full expectancy of what was going to happen next. Half a soul was lighting his lantern, a half worth much more than he had gathered in his entire un-life. Soon, the rest would follow. The wound would not be denied by something as simple as a healing spell.

So the reaper waited, in silence and full of patience. The hour drew near when he would collect the soul of the most powerful being this world had to offer. Yet… he heard wind, crackling from above and looked.

Something came that the reaper was not prepared for. Out of the sky fell a man, whose stature was stat of a giant.

The reaper had been blown away from the impact and was now resting upon his back. He raised his skull and looked around, but could not find his lantern. His head scrambled in all directions, desperately searching for what it lost. And there it was, just a few meters away from him...

He began crawling at it on all fours. And just as soon as he was to reclaiming his lost treasure, his reunion with it was stomped away by someone's leg, standing right in his way. He looked up.

A hand came and grabbed the skull face, pulling the reaper up. He was raised so high, that his feet could no longer touch the ground. The man who grabbed him stored more anger in his face expression than the reaper.

Utilizing only one hand, the man quickly threw him overhead, lauching the reaper far away, in the general direction of population. The reaper collided with the wall of a house, which he passed through and stopped at the second wall. He coughed for breath and of pain. Some of his ghostly bones must have broken.

Without a single delay, the man caught up in what seemed like an instant and slammed his foot right into the skull, sending the reaper through more walls, until he finally emerged into the open night.

Sent flying at incredible speeds, unable to do anything about it… What's more, the assailant even caught up to the reaper and grabbed his leg, stopping the advance through air. He then brought the ghost into range and threw an angry fist at the skull, making it bend like a balloon.

The ground dispersed as if a meteorite had just fallen and created a crater, with the reapers skull as its main point of origin. The ghost even began questioning how he was still in that world after such a blow.

The man who assaulted him raised his left leg until it was pointing defiantly at the sky. Not a moment later, it came crashing down into the chest of the reaper like a gigantic boulder, deepening the crater they already were in and creating a loud 'boom' sound. The reaper's body was even propelled back up half a meter, after the blow disconnected and gravity reestablished its control.

The reaper was losing consciousness. The man who assaulted him stood there looking at the perpetrator's defeated expression. Even though they shared a glance, the ghostly reaper could not see the face of the one whom had berserked him.

He had lost consciousness.

**Part 2:**

Syndra had woken up very lively after a prolonged good night's rest, however, it was already night again. She raised her upper half, extending her arms like antennas and exhaled all of the comfiness which had built up inside her during the night. It had been nearly a month since her meeting with the reaper, but it didn't bother her.

Ever since she escaped his grasp, she had slept like an infant every night thereafter, making it a real pleasure to bed, and a chore to wake up.

Thanks to a certain someone operating without her knowledge, she was safer than ever. And happier at that too. Even to her surprise, she had changed her perspective over the one whom guards her quite drastically.

Jacky stood on the peak of the corridor, looking up at the night's sky. From above the clouds, the moon could be seen, it being encased in a grey glow.

"I'm here Jacky." He turned around to see Syndra. After the incidents with the reaper, she began mentioning his name ever so often.

Until he saved her, she would have just addressed him as 'you'. She hadn't said his name like she does now. Jacky knew that something definitely changed in her heart. He would smile each time Syndra would call him by name.

"What?!" She had no idea why he was smiling. Had he found a reason to ridicule her?

"That reminds me, it's a special night tonight."

"What kind of night?" Jacky retuned eye sight towards the moon.

"One of the many parting gifts of the Mother of Darkness. Look." Syndra lined herself alongside him and gazed out into the open night.

She had realised that these past few weeks, she would just sleep through most of the day, simply because she wanted to. In truth, she was getting accustomed to darkness and all its advantages. So there she stood, gazing at the moon, near a man she began developing sentiments for.

And there it was! Something came from deep below and flew above the temple at great speed, and great distance, with some more similar shapes following it.

Even though they were far, Syndra could tell those things were huge. Throughout her days spent at the Temple of Darkness, she could now see more clearly during night. Darkness had become her ally.

The figures in the distance represented lizards, with bodies covered in scales, long wings and tails. Their number increased significantly, as if to create a dance theatre. Some of them even began breathing fire.

"Are they…"

"Dragons." Jacky said with a smug smile on his face. Syndra took a step forward and her eyes opened up wide.

"I've always wanted to see dragons! To know… if their real!" They are real, and they were performing a spectacle for the young girl's eyes. Their numbers reached up to a few hundreds.

They began moving in sync. Forming multiple shapes in the night sky, among them were counted flowers and pigeons.

Even though there were many dragons, the skies were engulfed in clouds and the Temple of Darkness was situated above the gastly bodies. For that very reason, it was impossible to tell when the dragons appeared. Impossible for Syndra, perhaps. There was also no danger of anyone down below spotting their performance.

The dragons flew in multiple directions, back and forth each time. This was truly a feast for Syndra's eyes, as she was staring at them like a child first gazes upon her birthday cake.

But then the time came and the dragons dispersed their groups, flying away and towards the moon.

"Wha, where are they going?" She took a few steps forward, extending her hand as if to try and reach them. Jacky quickly jumped forward and caught Syndra in his arms, for she almost fell from the corridor.

"There, there. It's alright."

"Jacky-y-y." She said his name as if she was a child which just got upset for taking away its toy. She stood in his arms, thinking about the dragons.

"They have left."

"Where are they going?" Her face was buried in his chest.

"Where they may find sanctuary."

"Sanctuary…" She was deeply thinking about that word. But it also reminded her about the arms she so hastily took shelter in.

She rocketed her hands forward and distanced herself from the threat of being hypnotized. She took a few steps back, and turned around walking away. Her face was pointed at the ground, and she hadn't said a word.

She had not realized, that Jacky noticed the pink beneath her eyes, near the nose.

"You're welcome." He closed his eyes, and put up a smiled face, full of joy.

She stopped when she heard his words and took a look over her shoulder, then furiously, and more rapidly, resuming her march back into the temple and back inside her room so she could cover herself with the blanket, hidden from sight and contemplate on what just happened.

**Part 3:**

A few days later, morning hit. Another solar cycle that she would spend on this lookout of a temple, learning more of her predecessor's powers. But Syndra wondered if she will ever have need of them. If she was forbidden to leave that temple, to what good will her powers contribute? This was a question she knew who to ask, and he stood at the peak of the temple.

His back turned to her; she was inspecting him from a distance. He wasn't alone. As he was sitting on a chair made of darkness, something was in front of him. Syndra couldn't tell what it was, but it was brown and it was wider than Jacky. She began approaching.

As she came closer, the thing started to make more sense. It was an animal, of some kind. A sort of lion that displayed a pair of bat wings on its back. Its tail was covered by black scales, ending in a sharp spike, which was sure to impale its prey with deadly venom. Jacky continuously petted the beast.

"Don't get close. Stay where you are." His voice came without facing her, and she did as was told. Not because he told her to, but because of cautiousness.

While that lion beast may have been kind enough to let Jacky pet it, the same thing couldn't be said for Syndra. The lion slightly moved its head, almost to indicate it was looking at her. It then began a small growling as a warning. She grinned her teeth, and pushed back one of her legs, so as to make a haste full retreat if need be. But then she heard it…

Jacky chuckled. The beast pointed its head at the sky and yawned. Syndra's caution was replaced by awkwardness as she realized it.

"Y-You tricked me!"

"Bahahahahahahah!" Tears of laughter were clouding his eyes as he was holding his belly.

"Y-Y-You…" She refrained from insulting for the sake of remaining pure. Instead she threw a light punch at his shoulder.

That had done nothing to deter Jacky, but he had finished laughing. She now stood in line with him, looking down on the lion.

"What is this thing?"

"It's a Manticore."

"It's a what?"

"A Manticore." He sat up. "Today's lesson is going to be focused around pets."

"I wondered when you'll get to that." She noticed red flames, beginning to erupt from beneath the Manticore. In the next seconds, the flame engulfed the beast and it disappeared, leaving no traces behind.

Jacky didn't seem bothered by this, and walked a little bit closer to the temple. Syndra however, was astonished. She looked at the place where the Manticore stood, then back at Jacky. Words could not make it out her mouth. In the end, she understood that the beast is probably safe since Jacky himself isn't concerned. She shouldn't be either.

"Come. Watch." Jacky had extended his right hand, red fire spinning around the wrist. From the palm of his hand, a drop of blood fell on the temple floor. It then erupted in a madness of red flame and with it, the Manticore came uprights roaring magnificently.

"Whoa…"

"Now, you do it." Ignoring his words, she extended her hand and touched the Manticore's forehead, patting it. The beast seemed to have accepted it. Jacky waited a moment for the awe to vanish.

Syndra had finished patting the beast, and had drawn her hand back. She placed it upon her chest and closed her eyes. Jacky understood when she had done. It was a direct way to absorb knowledge from something she touched. But when had she achieved such mastery in the Dark Arts? To simply learn a spell from just being in contact with it.

Syndra had opened her eyes and turned away, towards the peak of the corridor. She pushed one of her hands forward, red fire emerging from her shoulder and racing until the hand. A drop of blood poured onto the stone floor.

What happened next could only fascinate one to no end. A large area in front of her was engulfed in flames. From it rose a heavy and imposing figure. The word 'big' could not fully describe it.

It was a replica of the dragons which danced on the night sky a few days ago. But this dragon was different through its pitch black scales and purplish skin. It roared powerfully at its arrival, a thing which only scared the Manticore. This dragon was expecting a foe, yet it only saw a curious girl.

"Why was I summoned?" This dragon was unique, and Jacky knew that. This was the same pet the Mother of Darkness held dear. The nightly demonstration of grace and beauty that she left behind for her successor was so that Syndra could summon this same mighty ally.

Even so, Jacky was there with her. There was no need for two bodyguards. The dragon understood this was only practice for a possible emergency. Syndra, still in awe of the figure summoned, forgot her hand extended forward. The dragon lowered his head and pushed it into her arm, so that she could get to feel his presence.

**Part 4:**

Time passed by so quickly, as if it was nothing more than a mosquito running away from an angry bee. As if such things existed in the first place… time had passed. Much time. Syndra stood looking in the mirror. Four. Years.

It had been more than four years since she arrived at the Temple of Darkness. Her time spent there had become the adventure of her life. She sat looking in the mirror. Her beauty was now a thing to be desired by every youthful woman. Unparalleled beauty.

The hair that once reached till her waists had now outran her butt and nearly touched on her knees. Getting up, Syndra went downstairs as she had heard Jacky's voice calling out to her.

It was noon time, but the moon was beginning to show itself. Syndra exchanged a smile with Jacky, as she had made a habit out of it.

"Yes?" She peered into his eyes. Jacky shifted his so that he would not get trapped into an infinite abyss.

"Today is a special day. We will be heading out." Syndra pulled back a second.

"Eh? O-Out?"

"Yes. Are you scared?"

"N-No. I… have prepared to spend the rest of my days up here." Jacky smiled.

"Today is special. It's a parade of sorts. The Ionians down below are celebrating. We should attend." Jacky looked at Syndra as she began running in place, left and right, unsettled.

"W-W-W-What do I do? A-A-H-W-W-What should I even wear?"

Jacky laughed out loud, grabbing Syndra attention and causing her to stop in place to come back to her senses. She looked at him with a glimmer of curiosity in her eyes. She felt no ill feelings towards him, even though he laughed at her hopeless state.

"Have you forgotten? We have an infinite locker of fine garments for you." Syndra snapped.

"Ah, that's right!" Jacky proceeded to open the endless room of clothes.

As they looked, they noticed that every piece of clothes was covered in a thick dark aura.

"What is this? What's happening?" She took a few steps inside the room to get a better view.

"Go ahead and search for it." Jacky had closed the door behind her. She jumped at the realization and rushed at the door, knocking on it.

He took a seat on the couch and picked up a glass of wine.

Syndra was trapped in an endless room which held clothes sealed by darkness. There was something special about this darkness, and it kept Syndra from touching any of the covered garments. She wandered through the long lines of inaccessible clothes.

A thing which the young Dark Mistress did not hold into account was that the Mother of Darkness had forseen all that Syndra would do, and thus, attempted to aid her as much as possible before her departure. The fact that Syndra could not get past the darkness which took hold of all visible pieces of clothing just showed how powerful the Mother of Darkness truly is.

It was like the comparison of a space ship to that of a simple ocean fishing boat.

And then she spotted it. Syndra stood staring at the one piece that was not covered by darkness. She reached her arms and grasped it...

As the door opened, Jacky turned his neck around and peered into the unknown. She stood there, shy and intimidated.

"H-How do I look?" She knew Jacky was on the couch, but she looked elsewhere, avoiding eye contact.

Jacky's mouth slammed open. His eyes were wide, his face was stone.

**Part 5:**

The sky had darkened, but the streets were still full of people who were eagerly marching towards the spectacle.

"I think we still made it in time." Jacky stated and looked behind at the shamed lady. He noticed her shy state and offered comfort. He approached Syndra, giving his right arm so that she would take hold of it like a gentleman would.

"Milady."

She eyed him, then gently took hold of his arm and wrapped it with her own. They were one of the most elegantly dressed couples out there.

She wore a long red dress that reached all the way down to her feet and had the depiction of a golden dragon on it. The dress reached up till her neck and left revealed the top part of her even more voluptuous breasts. What was truly amazing however, stood in the beauty of her face.

Her hair was not tied and it coursed all over her back like a river. Its length reached lower than her butt, that alone leaving many people speechlessly gawking at her. Her beauty was of an unparalleled level. She could even compare to angelic women. But still her beauty surpassed even theirs.

And her innocent and shy face only added more features to her sublime beauty. It this wasn't enough, she was accompanied by one heck of a gentleman.

Elegantly dressed just like his fine lady, Jacky wore a black suit, with a red rose at his chest. He wore white leather gloves, unlike Syndra's uncovered hands. Some people, who could overcome the sensation of amazement, smiled and turned their gaze elsewhere.

Jacky and Syndra began walking into the carnival. There were lamp posts and lights opened everywhere you could see. Had you not looked up, you would have forgotten that it's night already.

"So this is a carnival..." She had never seen one before, mostly due to the fact that these carnivals happened with good reason and lots of money. A thing her parents weren't too full of.

Living that remotely far off, away from population… Yet now she could enjoy it. Her eyes scanned everything in sight. Every shop set along their path, everything that a child would enjoy holding into his hands.

They were all new to her. She stopped all of a sudden, because she had seen a special shop, selling wooden masks to passerby's.

"Here! Come! Take a look at my wares! Even take something with you!" Syndra had been gazing at all the different types of masks he offered, but she still hadn't let go of the support arm handed by the gentleman next to her.

If she were to let go, she thought her consciousness would waver and would lose control. He meant more to her than she could understand. Jacky leaned forward and dropped a purse of golden coins in the man's arms.

"My, this is quite some money you're paying. It's more than most youngsters would care to offer me."

"Give me the best two masks you have. Preferably for a couple."

"All righty." The merchant leaned back and searched in a special bag he held hidden.

Syndra waved her eyes back at Jacky when he mentioned the word 'couple'. She was beginning to realize the way they were seen as. And deep in her heart, she felt that the word 'couple' reflected them best.

"Here we are." The merchant handed the two of them a mask, both white with various drawings on them. They both put them on.

"What do they represent?" Syndra inquired.

"They are figures from ancient times. The mask you're wearing represents the thousand year's nine tailed fox, which had the appearance of a beautiful woman with nine tails." He paused a second to recollect the story pieces. "And your mask…" He looked at Jacky. "…represents the mask of the Old Conqueror."

The two of them looked at one another, taking into consideration their position in the world.

"Legend has it that long ago, the mighty Old Conqueror came to the lands of Ionia to conquer this island and all of its population, and take control over it, as he had many other countries before this one. He came from beyond the seas. The battle for this land was brutal, the Ionian people were putting as much of a fight as they could, but the Old Conqueror's armies were too powerful."

He paused there to let the suspension rise up.

"What happened?" Syndra asked.

"They say the nine tailed fox challenged the Old Conqueror to a duel. And if she won, he'd have to retreat."

"And if the Conqueror won?" Jacky asked.

"Then the nine tailed fox would be tortured. She'd become nothing more than an object, another trophy in the Old Conqueror's bookshelf."

"So who had won the battle?" Syndra enthusiastically asked.

"Neither of them. Legend tells that they waged a duel like none other, that they were perfectly matched in grace and skill. The nine tailed fox with her magic and agility… the Old Conqueror with his might and combat superiority. They say that after that battle, none of them suffered a singly injury, but both collapsed from overall exhaustion."

"S-So what happened after that?"

"They say that the nine tailed fox charmed the Old Conqueror, and that she'd won his heart with that battle. She willingly gave herself and he willingly took her as his most prized safe keeping and retreated with his forces."

"They left the island? But what became of the fox lady?"

"She dedicated herself to the Conqueror, a young man back then, who in return, dedicated himself to her. They say they were a perfect match. But you know what they also say? Never trust what a drunken old codger tells you."

The merchant laughed and scoffed. Being able to tell a story so long to people so young felt refreshing. Even his own grandkids hadn't cared much about history. They would all grow up based upon their dreams and hopes for the future, never looking behind and always making mistakes. But this young couple was different. It gave an old fool some hope.

"What about the Blood Moon Set?" Jacky had asked and Syndra had peeked her interest in it.

"I'm sorry, I don't have those."

"Whys is that?" Syndra felt down about the loss of those masks, the story that old man said earlier was fascinating. She wanted to hear about the Blood Moon set as well.

"Those two were reserved. I gave them to another duo. They will make a debut with them."

"Of what sort?" The old merchant pointed a finger forward along the streets, showing a higher platform. It was set as a theater, where people came to spectate.

"Two actors will dress up and replay the events of the Blood Moon that… ah, what the heck. Go and watch the show, I don't want to spoil it for you." He made some hand signs for them to go. "However…" He kept them around just a little bit longer. "I enjoyed the story about the Old Conqueror and the nine tailed fox better than the Blood Moon one."

"Let's go." Jacky slightly pulled Syndra, because it was clear in her eyes that she wished to hear more from that old man.

They walked away, and went to search for open seats to the theatre. The old merchant lowered his head and closed his eyes. He murmured so that only he would hear: "Though… I wished my battle with the nine tailed fox would have lasted a little bit longer." He took hold of a small cloth piece and rubbed it with one hand. "Isn't that right, sweet heart?"

He vanished. It was like his shop was never there to begin with. Not one person seemed to have noticed his presence. The old man'd hope lied with the masks, passed on to the next generation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Part 1:**

The show began. Jacky and Syndra doubled their speed as the curtains fell from the stage.

"Up there." Jacky had found them a premium location. On a slightly higher elevated platform, were two empty seats, just for people like them. Good thing they arrived there first.

The show started as a woman in a yellow kimono stepped forward and narrated.

"It began some time ago, in a village, in Ionia, that a young pair, a boy and a girl, honed their skills in combat." While she explained, various actors entered and left the scene to represent her words and act like living images of that which she narrated.

"They both belonged to two renowned families of noblemen. Each having rivalry issues with one another. Yet, this pair of youngsters saw past all the hate and greed in their parent's hearts and they grew steadily into a relationship."

As she explained, appeared two actors to suit the scene they were in. Jacky was viciously searching for the two that had the Blood Moon masks. Those were the trophies he wanted to take back to the temple with himself.

"Time had passed, and their relationship grew, but not without the silent watch of both their fathers gaze. They were summoned before their parents, each to discuss about the matter at hand. Their most inconspicuous relationship. The fathers were very angry at their respective son and daughter. Even the mothers disagreed."

The people spectating were eagerly awaiting the fate of the two. Jacky could see that in Syndra grew a special attraction to these old bedtime stories.

"The parents gave their son and daughter a knife, so that the next time the two lovers met, they would spill blood." The crowd of people gulped. "But both the son and daughter refused their parents, saying that they will find a way for their love to continue. So their parents were forced to resort to more extreme measures."

Syndra felt enthusiastic and hoped for the best for these two fated lovers, just like… just like her…

"They were forbidden to see each other ever again. The boy was even whipped for his impertinence. He was to be taught subordination. So the youngster bled, he bled as if a river had flown. The son even stopped screaming of pain or feeling the stings of his father's whip. And that was when it happened."

The crowd's expectations were now peeked.

"The young man's blood came to his aid and shielded him from the whip of his father. It also formed a mask onto his face. And then, the moon turned red as blood. The son snapped the rope holding him and had begun to kill every member of his household. For that, he took hold of his family's two prized swords."

Behind curtains was seen the shade of a man wielding two swords, killing people.

"The blood extended the length of his sword, giving them the shape of whips. With his yet uncontained rage, he had stormed the young girl's house as well… for his vengeance, he would take her parent's head. And just as the girl finished her weeping, she heard the screams of anguish and pain coming from within her house."

A part of the crowd swallowed.

"She had begun wandering through her house, taking her family's prize weapons alongside her. There were bodies everywhere, her parents included. It seemed deliberately that she was the only one unharmed. She took in her possession, her family's representative mask, and placed it on one side of her head. She went out, where her lover waited."

Now the crowd was in suspense. Their hearts were almost gushing out through their throats. Two figures jumped in the middle of the scene, one posting as the son, and the other as the daughter. They both wore the masks Jacky so harshly desired.

"The two stood at a standoff. She tried to reason with him, discovering that he was the one to commit such a cruel act. She hated herself for being so weak, and not doing the right thing when it mattered most. She hated having to live in a world without him, and thus, could not bring herself to keep him apart for his own good."

The two representatives took fighting position.

"They were ready to fight." The fighters lunged at each other, both delivering slashes with their weapons. The first to fall was the son, and seconds later the daughter fell on her knees, looking like she was breathing heavily. "It was over. The tragedy had ended as the daughter too passed away in that moment. So born was the legend of the Blood Moon."

The actor posing as the son got up, and the daughter did the same, and all the other actors that participated invaded the stage. They lined up so that the crowd can raise themselves and cheer for them.

Syndra let herself relax, by falling back on her chair. She breathed easily. The actors began retreating behind the scene, changing into their regular clothes and started packing appart the platforms on which they performed.

She was so glad that Jacky had brought her there. But she noticed he was gone!

Syndra nearly jumped from her seat, panicked. Where did Jacky vanish off to?

"Here." She had heard coming from behind her and looked. He stood there, prouder than a fisherman who's just caught a whale. A stupid smiled plastered over his face.

The two Blood Moon masks were in his possession. Syndra rushed at him.

"W-W-W-W-Why do you have those?" She panicked.

""mm, well I liked them so I took them for you…" She snapped out of her panic and paid more attention now. "… I mean, it wouldn't be nice to just leave empty handed." Jacky stopped talking when he realized Syndra was that close to him.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered to him. Jacky smiled, and offered his hand once again, so that the lady would take it.

**Part 2:**

Jacky and Syndra walked through the streets of the carnaval without any sort of worry in their heads. The two previous masks they bought were hidden in Jacky's suit. Syndra clinged to his arm like she was in love, and he didn't complain. They both wore the Blood Moon masks.

Then the two had heard noises up front, like drums, flutes and other such instruments. They looked up and saw a dragon made of paper, being held up by people with wooden sticks. Or rather, instead of people, there was a monkey the size of a human leading the dragons advance.

Behind him was a very young girl, who was holding up the stick with all her strength. She seemed to enjoy it. But behind her… followed a giant flaming bear. Even though he was on fire, he did not set the stick or paper on fire.

Jacky and Syndra were looking amazed. Everything that carnival presented was astonishing. They proceeded with their exploration of its most precious expositions.

A while later: "I think it's time to return." Jacky began.

"Hmm yes, it is getting rather late. It was fun." She turned to him and smiled. Something he could tell she was doing without the need to remove the mask and see.

As they advanced through the streets, they took a path not so lit by lamp posts. In fact it was rather dark and abandoned, quite perfect for an ambush.

A figure jumped in their way. Soon after, two more figures joined the first. The two stopped. They were aware someone was in their way.

Behind them showed up two more figures. Jacky stepped forward, raised his arms and threw them left and right. The darkness surrounding all of them was sent away, allowing light to appear. If one sends darkness away, they would get in return its polar opposite, that being light.

The same could be said about four years ago, when Jacky had removed 'death' from the pigeon Syndra held in her hands. Thus, 'life' naturally returned to it. This is the way the universe functions.

One could argue that that which Jacky did was completely unnecessary since, both he and Syndra were well attuned to Darkness. But the young Dark Mistress was not fully attuned. She still had a ways to go until she could see as clearly in dark as a human sees in light.

And to start with, Jacky only took the not so light up path so Syndra can attune her vision even more.

The three figures in front of them were rather surprised at this turn of events. They were ninjas. In the middle was a man wearing a black outfit. To his left you would find a woman wearing a green outfit, and to his right, was a purple yordle. How pathetic that such a member existed in this trio.

Behind the couple appeared two women. One of them was the yellow kimono wearer that narrated the Blood Moon event. She now wore purple garbs, in a combination with green and white. The second woman wore a guard captain's outfit the colors white and red. Her weapon of choice was a blade levitating close to her hand.

Those two women had iron insignias floating behind their backs. Those were most probably signs of their rank in society.

"You two! Return the masks you've stolen!" The narrator woman told them.

"Do not resist and surrender yourselves peacefully." This time it was the guard captain that was barking.

"Hmm, no." Syndra said whilst taking her mask and holding it close to her chest. "I like this mask."

"That face!" The narrator woman had begun. "You've been reported as disappeared by your parents!" She pointed at Jacky. "Are you the one who kidnapped her?"

"You're noisy." Jacky had said with obvious disgust in his voice. The black outfit ninja made a move while Jacky was looking at the narrator. He sneaked without his weapons drawn, hoping to knock said kidnapper out and take him into custody.

Raising arms, he had not noticed when a foot seemingly collided with his abdomen, sending him flying far behind. At the sight of this, the female ninja dashed into combat, her weapon clearly intended to kill.

Instead, the Kama was brushed aside with the sweep of an elbow as the hand continued to fall upon her. It hit her shoulder immediately causing the green suit to lose her footing and fall down, hurt. She voiced pain and grasped at it, noticing that her shoulder was dislocated and bleeding.

"Be grateful your arm is yet intact." A shuriken pierced the wind, lightning upon it, heading for the Jacky's neck and ending up between his fingers.

This caught the yordle by surprise, for he had thrown that shuriken as fast as he could, even boosting it by lightning. Yet it was not enough.

Syndra had awakened her power, causing a barrier to burst into life around her and Jacky. She then began levitating one or two feet above the ground.

Acquiring another shuriken, the midget quickly threw it at the shield, it merely bouncing off its surface.

"She's using dark magic!" The narrator lady stated the obvious. She channeled the power of the iron insignia and her hands glowed green.

The next second, she pushed them forward, causing a magical sphere to be thrown rapidly towards Syndra's barrier and ending up assimilated into the whole.

"That darkness has devoured my power!"

"Then I will have to-" The guard captain was interrupted by Jacky, who stepped forward applauding their efforts.

"Mmhahahahaha, I see you've managed to take control of the blade, little Reli." The guard captain stiffened up. Only one person called her as such in the past. Jacky changed his voice, to seem more evil while partially removing the mask and showing his face: "Hei… you haven't forgotten me… have you?"

That had done it. The levitating blade fell down, unmanned anymore. The guard captain stood unmoved, but shaking heavily.

"Do not deter! This is only foul dark magic. Get ahold of yourself!" She couldn't do anything about the fear she had in her soul. The one person who mustered her, who had helped her become what she was, who put the foundation of her construction, had now kicked the base away and everything fell apart.

Syndra raised her right hand and pointed a finger in the middle of the two women. From her shoulder charged dark electricity and propelled itself alongside her arm until it reached the finger, where it would bounce at what it was pointed at.

Except it didn't bounce. Jacky had caught her hand in time and stopped the lightning from jumping.

"Don't. Let's go." Syndra looked at him without question his judgment. She powered down and they instantly teleported away.

**Part 3:**

They were back up at the temple. Syndra stepped towards Jacky.

"Hei…" She began slowly, but she stumbled forward without realizing it. Jacky had caught her.

"Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes." She regained her footing and brought herself closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, and near his face.

She united her hands behind Jacky's back, and he brought his together behind her waists. What they did could be called a hug.

They stood as such for a few minutes, which seemed to have passed by too soon. Syndra let go of her hands and once again, gently kissed Jacky's cheek.

"Thank you for… everything." She said happily and slowly. It was funny, really, when had she started seeing him as a man?

Jacky had not released his hands from behind her waists. She brought hers on his chest, to distance herself from him. But he knew better.

Jacky could see her emotions that moment. He also noticed how shy her lips were. Jacky drew her in close and landed a kiss on her lips. This sudden union left her speechless.

At first she tried to pull back, but nonetheless she gave in to the pleasure and enjoyed it. That was her first infinite moment. And when it was done, she so hesitantly pulled back. During that event, she felt as if her energy was taken away.

Her body was seduced, and it clinged on to Jacky with its remaining energy. She had closed her eyes. He took her in his arms like a princess, and went inside the temple. Seeing them coming dressed like that… one would wonder if they had just married.

Jacky climbed to the second floor and gently placed Syndra in her bed. He covered her with the blanket, not minding the red dress she was still wearing. She extended her hand and took hold of his. He stopped to look at her.

"P-Please, will you stay by my side?" Her face was shy, and blushing. He could not turn her down there. So he approached, giving her another kiss. This time she embraced it without restraint, and their bodies shared heat throughout the night.


End file.
